Daughter
by Allanna Stone
Summary: someone has a daughter... not gonna tell who unless u read!
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Jonathan Crane entered the penthouse apartment that he called home. He just had enough time to kick off his costly, shiny dress shoes and drop his briefcase onto the hall table before a blur raced out of a room shrieking, "Daddy, DADDY, _**DADDY!**_"

Jonathan bent down to scoop up his five year old daughter, Elizabeth Alice Crane. She giggled happily as she snuggled herself into her father's loving embrace. He inhaled her light scent of gram crackers and crayons as she tucked her face into his neck.

"Blossom, isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked her, carrying her into her bedroom.

"But Daddy, I nevew see you, 'cept fow when you dwive me to school and sometimes at night!" pouted the girl, folding her arms and looking sad. Jonathan felt guilt stabbed his heart. His job as the head of Arkham Asylum and psychologist took up a large amount of his time. He had been trying to be a good parent, but there were times when he had thought that he could've done more.

"I'm sorry, Blossom. How about if you come to work with me tomorrow?" he asked, determined to make it up to his daughter. He was rewarded with a very loud and happy squeal of joy. "Now, what book should I read to you tonight?" he asked, picking up _Beauty_ by Robin McKinley. He started to read, _"I was the youngest of three daughters. Our literal- minded mother named us Grace, Hope, and Honour, but few people except perhaps the minister, who had baptized all three of us remembered my given name…"_

Jonathan was on chapter three when he peeked over the book and saw that Elizabeth was sound asleep. He shut the book, laid it on her side table and kissed her goodnight before retiring to his bedroom for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Jonathan couldn't help but smile as Elizabeth held his hand in a death grip. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, allowing the doctor and his daughter to enter.

Jonathan went to push the button for the eleventh floor. "Wet me, wet me!" begged Elizabeth, standing on her tippy toes in an effort to reach the button. Jonathan smiled and lifted up the five year old so that she could reach the button.

"I dwid it! I dwid it!" cheered Elizabeth happily, she black tails bouncing around her petite face. Her big blue eyes shined with proudness as she hugged Jonathan. He set the girl back onto the floor as the elevator opened once more onto the eleventh floor. The five year old girl grabbed ahold of his fingers once more as the exited the elevator. Dr. Crane's secretary smiled a hello at the girl and nodded at the doctor as she continued talking on the phone. Jonathan led Elizabeth down a hallway and soon reached a door, which he opened with his ID badge.

Jonathan Crane's office held a glass and steel desk, swivel chair and metal filing cabinets that lined the wall. On the opposite wall was a corkboard that was covered with childish drawings, photos and other odd bits of scribbled paper.

Elizabeth plopped herself onto the floor, opened her backpack and took out a paperback copy of _Bekka Cooper; Terrier_. She was wearing a pink button down shirt, a white jumper and white t- strap shoes.

"Dr. Crane? Your nine o'clock meeting is here," droned the secretary's voice over the phone before hanging up with a loud _click_. Jonathan cursed himself in his head. He had forgotten about that dratted meeting today, with the judge and the district attorney. He looked over at Elizabeth and made a choice.

"Come on, Blossom; Daddy needs to be at a meeting," he cooed, scooping up the little girl into his arms. He walked quickly through a maze of corridors that the little five year old girl struggled to remember. They finally reached a big door that Dr. Crane flung open and strode in with a look of utter authority upon his face. He managed to look stern, even with the pink clad little girl in his arms.

"Sorry I'm late," he briskly announce, setting Elizabeth down onto the carpet. She crawled under the table, where she sat next to Jonathan's leg. She opened her book to the page where she had left off and continued reading. She didn't bother paying attention to the meeting,

"Dr. Crane," acknowledged Rachel Dawes, the distric atterny.

"Miss Dawes." Jonathan nodded his head for her to continue on, his hand sliding down to dwarf Elizabeth's petite hand, which was resting on his knee.

"You think a man who butchers people for the mob doesn't belong in jail?" stormed the brunet woman, standing in her chair. Elizabeth let out a quiet whimper and buried her head into her father's leg.

Jonathan's hand rested in the ebony curls as he coldly answered her. "I would hardly have testified to that otherwise, would I?"

"This is the third of Falcone's thugs you've had declared insane..." Rachel took a deep breath, ignoring the look that the judge was throwing her. "...and moved into your asylum."

"The work offered by organized crime must have an attraction to the insane," shot back Jonathan with ease, as though he had rehearsed it many times.

"Or the corrupt!" Rachel almost shouted. She heard an audible whimper and looked down to see Elizabeth plugging her ears, he book lying forgotten on the floor.

"Mr. Finch." Jonathan bent down in his seat and scooped up Elizabeth and her book into his lap with much practice. Elizabeth buried her head into her father's shoulder, inhaling his fatherly scent of leather and aftershave.

"You should check with Miss Dawes her... just what implications your office has authorized her to make. If any." The judge stood to dismiss the meeting, and Jonathan and Elizabeth left.

"Loud," commented Elizabeth, wiggling out of her father's grip on her.

"Dr. Crane!" called Rachel, rushing to talk to him.

Five minutes passed by and when they were finished, Jonathan looked down, expecting to see Elizabeth standing next to him, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He panicked when he couldn't find her anywhere. "ELIZABETH!" he cried, whipping out his cell phone to make a frantic phone call.

**Another chapter, come and gone. This may be the last update for a while…**

**PLEASY SNEEZY KEEP UP THE REVEIWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Elizabeth had wondered well away from her father and was happily poking around a corridor that had men locked behind locked steel doors. Many of them called to her, asking to be set free. Elizabeth would've done so, except for the fact that she couldn't reach the doorknobs.

She finally grew tired, so she sat down underneath a door that had a barred window.

"Hello, hello, hello… who do we have here?" cackled a voice, and Elizabeth looked up.

The man who was grinning at her had unbrushed green hair, and wore a messy, stained purple suit. His face was white with makeup and his mouth had a pernimat smile scarred across his lips.

"Youw face looks funny," comment Elizabeth, looking into his green eyes fearlessly. This clearly shocked him.

"Why aren't you running away screaming like a little girl?" sneered the man.

"'Cuz my daddy wun this hospittle, and he told me as long as he was hewe, than nothing could huwt me!" declared the little girl, folding her arms trimumptly across her chest.

"Oh, so now the nutcase doc got a nutcase daughter! What a nutcase world this is!" groaned the clown, rolling his eyes.

"Twat wasn't vewy nice of you," sniffed Elizabeth, even though she had no idea about what it was that the clown had just said. "You should be nicew, then maybe you would be locked up all the time."

This cracked up the clown. His loud laughs of mirth echoed down the hall and into other corridors, making the hairs on Elizabeth's neck stand straight up.

"Elizabeth! Thank heavens I found you!" cried a woman in a white lab coat, scooping up Elizabeth and briskly walking off. Elizabeth peeked over her shoulder to see the clown was still dying of laughter.

"What's wong with him?" she asked, inhaling the woman's fruity perfume.

"He's sick in the head. A mental illness," explained the doctor, reaching a door. She opened it to show Jonathan was yelling at security guards. At the sound of the opening door, he spun around. When he realized who it was, he let out a little cry and ran to take his daughter from the doctor.

"Elizabeth Alice Crane! What did I tell you about wandering off?" he scolded before turning to the woman. "Thank you for finding her, Dr. Quinn. Where did you find her?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"She was having a very amusing conversation with the Joker, Dr. Crane. I was going to give him his medication when I stumbled across her. I was very clear that she was about ready to start yelling at his rude words," answered Dr. Quinn, pushing her dark blond curls behind her multiply pierced ear. Her dark emerald eyes held kindness and firmness in them as she met Elizabeth's royal blue eyes. "No more wandering off now, little one. Next time I might not be around to help you find your father again. Understood?"

Elizabeth nodded her head eagerly. She liked Dr. Quinn. She looked different from the other female doctors that Jonathan had hired to make sure the place ran smoothly. They had tight shirts and short skirts and wore too much makeup and looked like the prostitutes that would often wander Gotham City at night. Dr. Quinn wore a black pencil skirt that stopped above her knees to show long lean legs. She also wore a deep pink short- sleeved button down shirt with black stilettos, and wore his dark blond curls in a half tail.

"- and now what do you have to say for yourself, little missy?" Jonathan asked her. Elizabeth shook herself. She realized that her father had been lecturing her and everyone was waiting for her answer.

"Where do babies come from?" she piped up, causing the security guards to snicker, Dr. Quinn to hide a smile too big for her hands, and Jonathan to turn a deep pink.

"I'll tell you when you're older Blossom," he muttered, sweeping out of the room, muttering under his breath, with Elizabeth in his arms.

**OK, I lied. This is probaly the last chapter for a while. School is out in like a week, so I may or may not be able to update every now and then.**

**In the meantime…**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Jonathan Crane returned home early the next day, for it was a Sunday. He walked into the door, hung up his jacket and placed his briefcase onto the hall table. He then walked into the family room and halted, his mouth open as he looked at what was before him with amusement.

An elaborate fort, made of dining room chairs, blankets and the big, coushy black leather sofa laid before him. He had no doubt in his mind who had made it…

Jonathan got onto his hands and knees, thankful that he and Elizabeth had been roller skating every other weekend. He raised his fist and knocked on the blanket that served as a door.

"Coming!" called a high pitched voice. The blanket swung aside to show Elizabeth, in a light blue sweater and jeans. Her feet were bare and her black curls were in pigtales, curtsey of the young widowed Mrs. Johnson next door. Her bright blue eyes twinkled as she pulled her father into her "house".

Jonathan looked around, amazed at his daughter's skill. The fort had three rooms; a bedroom, filled with her sleeping bag, pillow, vast collection of stuffed animals and her book that she was currently reading; a dining room that held her table and chair with a plate empty of gramn cracker and an empty glass of milk; and a dancing room, which held her dance shoes, her practice wooden mat and her mirror. How she got everything in, Jonathan didn't know.

"Come here you little monkey!" growled Jonathan, ticking Elizabeth's ribs. The five year old started squealing and wiggling as she collapsed to the floor, shrieking in glee.

"_**STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!**_" shrieked Elizabeth, grabbing her pillow and starting to beat her father about his head with it. The poor pillow had taken enough abuse. With a loud __, it split, sending white fluffy feathers every which way inside the mini house. "Whee it's snowing!" squealing Elizabeth, finally escaping her father's clutches. She began to dance about the room white singing at the top of her lungs "Walking in a Winter Wonderland".

"Is everything alright in here?" called a cheerful voice and someone poked their head into the fort. Mrs. Johnson was twenty three years old and had platum blond curls and dark emerald eyes. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that Elizabeth always had someone watching over her. Her apartment was next door, and their apartments had a connecting door so that way, in case of an emergency, Elizabeth could pop on over to Mrs. Johnson's house or vice versa. However, nothing had ever came up that would have resulted in the case. "Oh, it's just you, Dr. Crane. How is your practice?" she asked politely, parting the curtain so that she and Jonathan could talk more freely.

"Fairly well. We're expecting a new inmate tomorrow. He's told to have scissors for hands." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Or he thinks he does." It was a well known joke between the two that Dr. Crane was crazy… for his daughter. Anyone who saw the two together would know that Jonathan spoiled Elizabeth rotten, and she had the toys, books, and extracurricular lessons to prove it.

"I have no idea how on earth you can even manage to work there. Arkham Asylum scares me senseless. The last time I went there…"

The last time Mrs. Johnson had visited Arkham Asylum, she had gone to see her husband, who had killed nineteen people a week after their wedding. Shortly after they had talked, her husband hung himself.

Jonathan quickly covered Mrs. Johnson's hand with his own hand. "I know. Trust me, we both share that same pain." He dropped her hand, before realizing that Elizabeth had fallen asleep in his arms, her tiny thump planted firmly in her mouth, sucking quietly. In her other arm she held her dance bear, Ammi.

"Poor dear had been tired lately. She'd come home, eat, play for a while, then she'd fall asleep on her feet." Mrs. Johnson took Elizabeth as Jonathan crawled out of the fort. She handed his daughter back to him and left as Jonathan was tucking in his daughter.

When Mrs. Johnson reached her apartment, she removed a locked from underneath her mock turtleneck. She opened it and looked inside.

"My precious little angel…" she whispered as tears started to streak her face.

**Okay, so at this point I forgot what happens next in Batman Begins and I NEVER saw Dark Knight. I need some halp in what happened next.**

**And oh yeah Friday is the last day of summer school and if I get good grades then I will get my baby (AKA my laptop) back so I will be back to updating almost every day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

"Dr. Crane thanks for coming." Dr. Harleen Quinzel blew an escape strand of dark blond hair out of her dark Emerald eyes. Her face held a look of harassment on it as she trailed after Jonathan.

"Not at all. He cut his wrists?" asked Jonathan pleasantly, taking a look at his watch. Elizabeth was over at Aria Swann's house because Miss Johnson had a doctor's appointment in Metropolis that she couldn't miss. He had already called Mrs. Swann and informed her that he would be a bit late in picking up Elizabeth. Mrs. Swann told him it wouldn't be a problem. Jonathan could hear in the background a Disney movie playing on the T.V.

"Probably looking for the insanity plea. But if anything should happen..." trailed off Dr. Quinzel, shaking her head several times. She removed her glasses to rub her eyes. She didn't notice that Jonathan had stopped, causing her to slam into him and go sprawling onto the tiled floor.

"Of course, better safe than sorry," Jonathan agreed with her as he helped her up. he handed her his handkerchief so that she could clean her glasses thoroughly.

"Yeah, Dr. Crane, I can't take it anymore. It's all too much. The walls are closing in. Blah, blah, blah. A couple of days of this food, it'll be true," rattled Falcon as Jonathan took a seat across from him.

"What do you want?" snapped Jonathan pleasantly, leaning forwards with his chin in his hands.

"I wanna know... ...how you're gonna convince me to keep my mouth shut." Falcon sat back in his seat with a smirk on his face.

"About what? You don't know anything." On the outside, Jonathan looked calm, but in the inside, he was panicking.

"I know you don't want the cops to take a closer look at the drugs they seized. And I know about your experiments with the inmates of your nut house. See, I don't go into business with a guy without finding out his dirty secrets. And those goons you used. I own the muscle in this town. Now, I've been bringing your stuff in for months… ...so whatever he's planning, it's big, and I want in. Well, I already know what he'll say. That we should kill you. Even he can't get me in here. Not in my town." Falcon paused to see what Jonathan's reaction would be.

Instead of seeing a face of terror, Jonathan was smiling, to his disappointment. He opened his briefcase, reaching inside for something. "Would you like to see my mask? I use it in my experiments." Jonathan donned a mask that was made of dirty rags sewn together. Falcon smirked, enjoying the doctor's idiocy. "Now, I'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you. But these crazies, they can't stand it. So when did the nut take over the nut house?"

Suddenly, he pressed a button on his briefcase, and emitted a gas. Immeadtly, Falcon started screaming like a little girl.

"They scream and they cry... ...much as you're doing now," growled the Scarecro, leaning forward and making Falcon scream even more.

"Well, he's not faking. Not that one. I'll talk to the judge and see if I can get him moved to the secure wing at Arkham. I can't treat him here," Jonathan told Dr. Quinzel, stepping out of the room. He smiled at the woman, who handed him back his handkerchief without a word. Even though she wouldn't even admit it, Dr. Quinzel had a schoolgirl crush on her boss. She loved his daughter like the sister she almost had, and they would often times spend hours playing dress up in her enormous basement that was cluttered with old costumes that the grandmother had passed onto Harleen before she died.

Dr. Crane rushed over to the Swann's house to pick up Elizabeth. When he arrived, it was ten o'clock.

"Please do not concern yourself, Dr. Crane. Elizabeth is welcomed here anytime," reassured Mrs. Swann, showing Dr. Crane inside. Elizabeth and Aria were bouncing up and down on her bed, singing The Bottles of Beer Song.

"Nineteen bottles of beer on the wall, nineteen bottle of beer, you take one down, pass it around, eighteen bottles of beer on the wall! Eighteen bottles of beer of the wall, eighteen bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, seventeen bottles of beer on the wall! Sixteen bottles of beer on the wall, sixteen bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, fifteen bottles of beer on the wall!" (Y'all get the idea, don't cha?)

"Have they been doing this all day?" asked Jonathan as Elizabeth interrupted the song to barrel at her father.

"Yes, they have," answered Mrs. Swann, getting Elizabeth's backpack. She and Aria showed Dr. Crane and Elizabeth to the door.

"I don't recall if you were ever such a bundle of energy before, Blossom," mused Jonathan, helping Elizabeth buckle herself into her carseat. His only reply was a yawn. He chuckled. "Tired yourself out, did you now?" He slid into the driver's seat and waved at Mrs. Swan and Aria as he backed out.

A few minutes from home, Jonathan's cell started beeping. He answered it with his usual, "Dr. Crane". His hand tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm on my way," he hissed, hanging up. he adjusted his review mirror so that he could check up on Elizabeth. She was sound asleep.

He turned onto the Narrows, parking in front of an abadondoned apartment complex. He turned off the motor and hopped out, locking his car. He entered the building, keeping sure to keep the car under watch.

"Get rid of all traces," snapped Dr. Crane.

"Better torch the whole place," offered a henchman.

"All right," agreed Dr. Crane, casting a wary look around him. Immeadilty, the men started to drench the building with gasoline. Jonathan started to go back to his car when he heard glass shattering and the men's shrieks. Jonathan saw who the intruder was.

"Having trouble? Take a seat. Have a drink. You look like a man who takes himself too seriously. Do you want my opinion? You need to lighten up." growled the Scarecrow, releasing his gas. His mask was already on.

Elizabeth watched all this through a dreamy mind state. She quickly fell back asleep just as Jonathan slid back into the car and continued to proceed back home.

He reached the condo complex in a matter of minutes. He toosed the keys to the bellhop expertly and unbuckled Elizabeth from her carseat. He carried her pass the nightly desk clerk into the elevator, down the hall and into the penthouse.

Jonathan dressed the sleeping Elizabeth into her favorite hot pink footie pajamas and tucked her into bed. he kissed her on her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Elizabeth happily skipped through the Narrows, humming a silly song that she had learned that day in kindergarten. She had decided to surprise her daddy by popping in to see him at Arkham Asylum.

"There once was a very silly frog; He was pink with blue polka dots; Instead of flies, he ate French fries; And his name was Hoppy!" she sang to herself. Soon, she reached the Asylum. She skipped inside past the desk clerk. She was short enough so that she could sneak under the desk and enter the elevator.

She rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor. When the door opened, she saw Jonathan and Rachel Dawes talking. She was as quiet as a mouse and snuck up on them. She was hoping to jump out and surprise her daddy. But their conversation made her halt and listen in.

Someone was moaning the same word over and over again. Elizabeth strained her ears to hear better. "Scarecrow. Scarecrow. Scarecrow."

Elizabeth held back a giggle. "Scarecrow" was her father's nickname in high school; when he showed Elizabeth his prom picture, Elizabeth had seen why he was called "Scarecrow". He looked like a scarecrow; he was tall, about six foot five inches, and really slender.

"Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge," Jonathan gently nudged Rachel out of his way, accidently pressing his body closely to hers before he started towards the elevator.

"I have questions about your report." Rachel's words made him stop.

"Such as?" he asked, his back still to her.

"Isn't it convenient for a thirty five year-old man who has no history of mental illness... to have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?" Rachel crossed her arms in triumph, hoping that she would get a reaction out of him.

"As you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms." Dr. Crane motioned to the window. Elizabeth stood on her tip toes, thankful that she had been taking dance lessons for going on two years. She saw Falcon, the legendary crime lord of Gotham, wearing a straight jacket and was strapped to a table. He kept repeating the same word over and over again. It gave Elizabeth chills to see his eyes looking blank and staring at nothing.

"Scarecrow."

"What's 'scarecrow'?" asked Rachel, hurrying after Jonathan. Elizabeth shrank even more behind the plant that concealed her from sight.

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia... ...on an external tormentor... ...usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow," explained Jonathan, spinning around fast so that Rachel slammed into him.

"He's drugged?" she gasped.

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field," he chuckled, looking down at Rachel, who was planted to his chest.

"I'm a strong advocate. Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power. You enjoy the reversal. I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do. I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy. I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone... ...including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on," smirked Rachel, folding her arms once more.

"First thing tomorrow, then." Jonathan began to walk to the elevator once more.

"Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General." Rachel held up a court order and shoved it underneath Jonathan's nose.

"As you wish." Sighed Jonathan, beginning to walk to the labs. "This way, please." Elizabeth followed them, silently slipping in and out of the shadows. She sent a prayer up to whatever god had given her the sense to take caqupella.

"There's something I think you should see." Jonathan pushed open a door, showing inmates working hard; boiling stinky liquid in giant vats, bottling them, and packing them neatly into boxes. "This is where we make the medicine. Perhaps you should have some, clear your head." Jonathan grinned evilly at Rachel before donning his mask and dosing her with a gas.

Rachel began to scream, terrified. Elizabeth let out a terrified whimper, but kept her mouth shut. He wasn't her daddy. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it all to end.

"Who knows you're here? Who knows?" She heard his voice- only it was more cold, more menacing than her daddy's warm, soft, husky voice.

Gunshots rang out and a bat- like figure dropped in front of Rachel, partly blocking Elizabeth's view. She wiggled around a bit to see what was going on.

"Taste of your own medicine, doctor?" growled Batman "What have you been doing here? Who are you working for?" He held Scarecrow in a death hold by his neck, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now. But if you'd like to make an appointment..." Scarecrow rasped, wiggling away. He left Batman and Rachel alone.

Elizabeth was terrified. She didn't know what to do.

**WRITER'S BLOCK! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG! SOS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Elizabeth curled herself up into a little ball and started to cry. She knew that her wails could be heard, but she didn't care. Who was that man pretending to be her daddy? Where was he anyways? What was the scarecrow? What had he done with him? The questions and more were exploding in Elizabeth's mind as she cried. She heard the man- the man who had threatened her daddy, talking to another man.

"Hey Batman," greeted the first man. Elizabeth peeked out from around the corner she was hiding behind.

"Hey Gorden," answered Batman. He had Rachel cradled in his arms. Elizabeth could see that the building was on fire. She felt the hot heat against her skin.

"What's happened to her?" asked Gorden worriedly, looking at Rachel.

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin," stated Batman matteroffactly.

"Let me get her down to the medics." Gorden went to take Rachel from Batman's arms.

"They can't help her, but I can." Batman thrusted Rachel into Gorden's arms, adding, "Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley." He stopped Gorden, adding, "Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs... ...and they're dumping it into the water supply."

"What was he planning?" asked Gorden, his forehead crinkling up.

"I don't know." Batman was truthful.

"Was he working for Falcone?" question Gorden.

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse." Batman was silent for a moment. "She needs the antidote before the damage is permanent."

"How long does she have?" Gorden asked, concerned for Rachel.

"Not long." Gorden hurried off at this piece of information.

Elizabeth retreated her head and continued to cry loudly. She was going to die.

Suddenly, there was a man in front of her. He wore black armor, had a black cape on and wore a black cowl with horns.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Elizabeth remained silent, looking up at Batman with eyes filled with fear. "Come here. We have to get out of here," he said, holding his arms open. Slowly, Elizabeth crawled over to him and koalaed herself to his armor, wrapping her legs around his waist and hooking her hands into his chest armor.

"Hang on," he said. He took off running and Elizabeth squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She didn't even know that he was running. Then he jumped and Elizabeth felt cold air on her face. She squeaked and buried her head as best as she could into his neck. Then he landed with a light thump. She could hear sirens and she opened her eyes.

"What is that?" asked Elizabeth as she heard what sounded like fabric flapping.

"Backup," answered Batman shortly as millions of bats exploded from the sky and started to terrorize the coppers down in the streets. They all started yelling and waving their arms about, causing the bats to further themselves into a frenzy.

"How did you do that?" asked Elizabeth as Batman flew from the roof to the street, where a big black tank sat.

"High frequency sounds that I designed to call them," answer Batman gruffly, buckling Elizabeth into the tank. Gorden ran out the back door just then, panting as she carried Rachel.

"How is she?" asked Gorden as Batman took Rachel from him and put her next to Elizabeth.

"She's fading. We gotta go." Batman said.

"Yours?" Gorden asked, gesturing to the tank as Batman hopped in. "I've gotta get me one of those."

Elizabeth whimpered as the tank lurched forwards and started forwards at ninety five miles an hour.

"Stay calm. You've been poisoned." Batman gently stroked Rachel's brown hair out of her eyes. "Keep her awake," he added to Elizabeth, still piloting the tank.

"Breathe slowly. Hold on." Batman had his eyes on the road as he said this. Elizabeth could see that he was clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth, holding on tightly to the bars to prevent herself from bouncing all over the place.

"Shortcut," answered Batman, swerving onto a garage roof. His seat went backwards to that Elizabeth could see his dark green eyes. "Trust me." Elizabeth nodded and the car jumped from the top of the garage onto another roof. Batman did this for what seemed to Elizabeth an eteriny. When he landed on the freeway, Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

A computerized voice announced, "Stealth mode activated." And suddenly. Elizabeth saw copper cars whizzing past them she saw looks of confusion on the copper's face; she read the lips of one; "Where did he go? He can't just disappear into thin air!"

"Stay with me." Batman looked back at Rachel, Elizabeth was pinching her in an effort to keep her awake.

"Just hold on. Rachel!" yelled Batman as the tank entered a waterfall. The second it stopped, Batman was out and carrying Rachel to an examination table. Elizabeth unbuckled herself and crawled out of the tank, feeling a bit woozy. She stumbled over to the examination table, where Batman was giving Rachel a shot of a clear fluid. Elizabeth peeped over the table and held Rachel's finger, the only part of her that she could reach. The only part of her that was showing was her upper face. Her nose was on top if the table, making it look like only the top half of her face was on tha table.

Batman hid a grin behind a mask of stone.

Elizabeth heard soft squeaking, and she looked up to see bats- millions of bats roosting in the cave. She let out a soft gasp of amazement at this wonder.

Batman allowed a tiny smile to escape him as Rachel stirred.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Rachel gasped, and then tried to sit up. batman gently pushed her back down again, and Rachel turned to see what held her finger captive. "Elizabeth Crane? What are you doing here?" she asked, shaking her head a few times to clear away the cobwebs. "Where are we? Why did you bring me here?" she shot at Batman.

"lf I hadn't, your mind would be lost. You were poisoned." Batman's head was reeling. _Crane has a daughter? But what was she doing at Arkham Asylum? Did Crane know that she was there?_

"It was... It was Dr. Crane…" gasped Rachel pulling Elizabeth up onto the table so that she could hug her. Elizabeth snuggled into the woman's warm embrace, shivering as the dank, damp coldness of the concealed cave started to blanket her.

"Rest. Gordon has Crane." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized that her father had been taken into custody.

"Is Sergeant Gordon your friend?" asked Rachel dryly.

"I don't have the luxury of friends." Batman began to prepare another two shots.

"I'm gonna give you a sedative. You'll wake up back at home. He held out a small box of shots to Rachel and she took them. "When you do, get these to Gordon, and Gordon alone. Trust no one."

"What are they?" she asked, gazing at the amber colored fluid inside the shots.

"The antidote. One for Gordon to inoculate himself, the others for mass production."

"Mass production?" piped up Elizabeth, eyeing the shot warily. Elizabeth _**HATED**_ shots with a passion.

"Crane was just a pawn. We need to be ready." With that, he carefully inserted the needle into Rachel's arm and she went limp. He saw Elizabeth cowering at the needle. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"When I was fouw yeaws old, I had to have a spinal tap 'cause the doctow wanted to run some tests. When I woke up, I was in immense pain. The only position I was comfortable in was the fetal position. Daddy fired the doctow from his job. I still have the scaw," she added, turning and pulling up her shirt. "The day befow, Daddy told me about what would happen."

Batman nodded in understandment. "To protect me secret identity, I need for you to be asleep. When you wake up, you will be with a safe person, someone who can keep you safe from Crane. Okay" Elizabeth nodded, and stuck her arm out bravely. She had her eyes squeezed shut. Batman chuckled. "Good girl."

That was the last thing Elizabeth remembered before she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

**ATHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am interrupting this show with a very important broadcast;**

**This story is about a five year old. I don't know if you guys know this…**

**THIS AIN'T A MARY SUE!**

**Elizabeth's flaw is that she is wary of strangers; she tends to run and hide whenever someone, like Bruce (as shown in this chapter) approaches her whenever her father isn't with her. **

**It is supposed to be sweet and fluffy like my mama's homemade whipped cream…**

**Thank you. and now back to the show.**

Elizabeth woke up in a bedroom that she didn't recognize. She sat up slowly before realizing that she was still in her school uniform; black, gold and green plaid skirt, green button down long sleeved shirt with a black and gold tie, black knee high socks and black Mary Janes. Her hair was still in a neat French braid tied off with a green black and gold ribbon, curtsey of Mrs. Johnson.

She carefully crawled out from underneath the covers and almost fell off the king sized bed. she spied her backpack on a chair on the other side of the room. She stood at the edge of the bed, crotched, and then did a double back flip off the bed…

…and into the arms of a very surprised man. He laughed as he set Elizabeth down. She scuttled to the corner, grabbed her backpack, scuttled back to the bed and promptly hid underneath it. She lifted up the bedskirts to see what the man was doing.

He was a handsome man, in his late twenties to early thirties. His jaw was cut to a square, his eyes were a deep green, and his wavy black hair was rumpled. He was wearing an expensive red cardigan sweater and jeans. He wasn't wearing a ring, so he was single. He looked friendly enough…

"Batman told me to keep you safe." His voice made Elizabeth jump and conk her head on the bedframe. She yelped in pain and suddenly, the man was on the floor, looking at her. He smiled at Elizabeth, and she returned a tiny smile back to him. "I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne," he said, offering his hand.

"Elizabeth Crane," answered she, shyly, shaking his hand. "How long am I going to be here for?" she asked, biting her lip.

Bruce hesitated. "I don't know. Are you hungry?" He quickly changed the subject. Elizabeth's stomach let out a loud rumble in reply, causing the two to giggle. "Come on, let's go bug Alfred." He scooped Elizabeth out from underneath the bed and she laid her head on his shoulder, sucking her thumb quietly.

They went through a maze of corridors that made Elizabeth dizzy. Bruce opened a door that apparently led to the kitchens, and there was an elderly man in a neat uniform, putting away groceries.

"Good evening, Master Bruce, Miss," he greeted, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled. "What might I do for you this evening?"

"Elizabeth is hungry. Could you make her something?" asked Bruce as Elizabeth peeped out from his shoulder.

"Of course. And what might you like to eat, Miss Elizabeth?" Alfred asked, smiling kindly at the shy little girl.

Elizabeth mumbled something into Bruce's shoulder.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch that," said Alfred, smiling grandfatherly at the small girl.

"A gwilled cheese sandwich and miwlk, please," asked Elizabeth with shy politeness before burying her head back into Bruce's shoulder.

The two men exchanged smiles over Elizabeth's head. Bruce plopped Elizabeth down onto an island stool and sat besides her, opening up the _Gotham Gazette_. He snorted at an article as Alfred handed him a green protein shake. Elizabeth snuck the funnies from the pile of newspapers and dove into them. She started humming a song as she read _The Addams Family_. She giggled quietly as she read about Wednesday Addams first pet- a half bat, half kitty cat like creature.

Bruce looked over at what she was reading and grinned. He could remember reading the funnies with his father. They would cut out the people and animals and make up stories with them. His mother would scold them for cutting up the newspaper when she hadn't read it, and his father would hand her a second newspaper. They would laugh and kiss, before returning to their morning duties. Bruce sighed. Those day were long over.

Alfred slid a plate to Elizabeth. It contained a grilled cheese sandwich cut into dainty little triangles with ruffles in the middle and to drink she had a tall glass of milk with a bendy straw.

"Twank you," she shyly said before taking dainty little bites of her lunch.

"Your welcome, Miss Elizabeth," Alfred replied before dissapereing into another room with a feather duster in hand.

"Elizabeth, is there anyone that I should contact about keeping you here?" asked Bruce. Elizabeth nodded, her mouth full of sandwich. "Who?"

"Mrs. Johnson. She my next doow neighbor. She watches me while day is at wowk," she stated matteroffactly. She gave him her phone number and Bruce called her; he got voicemail.

He hung up, sighing. He looked over at Elizabeth, who had finished her lunch and was bussing her plate and cup. She jumped up onto the counter and sat, placing her plate and cup into the sink. She hopped down with a gymnast's ease.

Bruce watched Elizabeth twirling around the kitchen and dining room, humming _Nutcracker March_ from the Nutcracker Ballet. She then spied the grand piano in the front sitting parlor, and she walked towards it, spellbinded. She tried to climb up the tall bench, but it was too high for her. Suddenly, she felt strong hands lifting her up and placing her onto the bench. She turned her head to see Bruce had done the deed. She smiled shyly at him before starting to play _Sugarplum Dance_. Bruce was impressed. For someone her age, she played as though she was in the Gotham City Orchestra.

He remembered his mother trying to teach him how to play the very same piano that Elizabeth was playing, without any success. He was always tone deaf…

He blinked when Elizabeth started a new song. He hadn't heard it before. It was a pretty song that sounded like it was a punk or rock song…

"Alice, from Alice in Wonderland 2010. It was sung by Avril Lavigne." Elizabeth's voice mad Bruce jump. He hadn't realized that Elizabeth had stopped playing. She was lying on the bench on her back with her hands under her head. She was thinking deeply, Bruce could tell. "It's a good movie." She turned to look at Bruce. "Can I go back home so that I can get some stuff?" she asked, tracing a pattern on the wooden bench.

Bruce felt guilt stab his heart. Why hasn't he thought of this? He started to think of how he could get all her stuff from the penthouse that she lived in to his mansion. At that moment, the phone started to ring.

"Bruce Wayne," answered Bruce.

"Hello, my name is Blossom Johnson. I believe you left me a message regarding Elizabeth Crane' asked a voice on the other line. Bruce blinked a few times. That was fast.

"Yes, long story short, Batman dropped her off with me and told me to keep her safe," answered Bruce carefully.

"Thanks heavens she's alright! I have been so worried about her. Does she need anything? Does she need me to dropp anything off at your place?" babbled Mrs. Johnson. Bruce could tell that she had been crying.

"Calm down. Do you want to talk to her?" soothed Bruce, handing over the phone to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went into the closet to talk to Mrs. Johnson alone, and Bruce started to drift off to sleep. He was awakened by the sound of the closet door opening. He quickly jerked himself awake as Elizabeth held out the phone for him.

"Is it alright if I drop off Elizabeth's stuff tonight? I have to work today, but I get off at six. Would six thirty be okay?" asked Mrs. Johnson

"Yes, of course," confirmed Bruce. The two adults chatted for a while before hanging up. Bruce looked at the little girl, who was disappearing out back to the flower gardens, and shook his head.

**Wowzers this is a long chapter. I will not be writing about the birthday party for obvious reasons (rolls eyes dramatically) but Ra JA doul guy will be making an appearance!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Mrs. Johnson sighed as she packed the last of Elizabeth's stiff into her beat up minivan. She could afford to buy a much nicer car, but she loved her roomy, ten year old mini.

She hopped into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. As she left the condominium complex, she looked in the review mirror at her home for the past six years one last time.

She drove down the busy streets of Gotham City with one hand clenching her locket tightly. Inside was a picture of her daughter and husband, who she would never see again, she hoped.

She hated living this lie. She wished that she could just be herself and be a mother.

Soon, she reached the gates of Wayne Mansion. She drove up the immense driveway and parked near the front door. She took a deep breath and opened her door.

Immeadtly, the door slammed open and a blur of green, black and gold whizzed out of the house, shrieking joyfully. Elizabeth attached herself to Mrs. Johnson's legs, happily burying her face into her jeans.

Hello, Elizabeth," greeted Mrs. Johnson, reaching down and scooping up the five year old girl into her arms. The girl started to suck her thumb as Bruce and Alfred came out of the house and introductions were made.

"Here, let me help you." Bruce picked up a few boxes and started to move them into the mansion. Alfred and Mrs. Johnson follow, with Elizabeth proudly carrying a small box of her books. In no time at all, they had the minivan unloaded and the boxes in two rooms.

Mrs. Johnson turned to Bruce. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here while Crane is on the loose," she said in an undertone as they watched Elizabeth unpack her boxes.

"Nonsense. Besides, I do think it's about time that I found Alfred an assistant. After all, he is getting a bit…" Bruce trailed off.

"I know what you mean," commented Mrs. Johnson dryly. "My name's Blossom by the way." She started to help Elizabeth put her collection of glass figurines onto a high shelf.

Bruce looked at the bedroom and went to go find Alfred.

~xXx~

Elizabeth entered her bedroom to grab her nightgown and froze in surprise.

Her bed had a black comforter with hot pink sheets and turquoise pillows. The night table had a stack of her books and an elegant lamp with fairies on it. The posters that Mrs. Johnson had bought from her old home were framed and hanging on the wall. Her desk had a shiny black laptop, her books, some pens and pencils, paper and notebooks arranged on it. When she peeped into her bathroom, she saw bottles of sweetly scented bubble bath and soaps.

"You like it?" Elizabeth quickly turned and saw Bruce smiling at her. Elizabeth was, for once in her life, speechless. She ran over and hugged Bruce around his legs. Bruce was speechless, but got over his shock as he hoisted the five year old girl into his arms.

~xXx~

"Mrs. Johnson?" Blossom looked up from her book and saw Elizabeth holding high school yearbooks. "Can we talk?" Mrs. Johnson put down her book and patted her bed. Elizabeth tossed the books up and crawled up onto the bed.

"What is it that you wish to converse about, Elizabeth?" asked Blossom.

Elizabeth opened the yearbook until she came to a page that read, "Most Likely to Get Married". There was a picture of Jonathan and her mother. Her mother was dwarfed by her father's six foot five inch awkward frame. She had pretty green eyes and hair so pale was almost white. Around her neck was a locket; she wore a knee length emerald green dress that was like a knee length ballgown.

"That's my mommy," informed Elizabeth. "You look just like her." Elizabeth held her breath, hoping…


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Jonathan Crane went in and out of consciousness. He groggily tried to figure out where he was, with no success. He only had dreams of his late wife and daughter…

~xXx~

_It was the first day of high school and Jonathan was nervous. He entered the doors to Gotham City High School and despite his awkwardly tall, slender frame, felt very small. He passed by the drama club, who were all acting out lines from Shakespeare. As he passed them, a girl caught his eye. She was petite- under five feet tall with long platinum blond curls that halted at her waist. She had hot pink, blue and purple streaks running through her locks. She was wearing jeans that fitted closely to her curvy figure, a dark green shirt that complemented her emerald green eyes and purple Chuck Taylors. Green eyes met blue eyes; Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off of her…_

_ … until he pulled a Humpty Dumpty and fell down a flight of stair. He lay there, stunned and embarrassed for a few seconds before slowly checking for broken he was satisfied that he hadn't broken anything, he went to gather up his books before he realized that the emerald eyed girl had already picked them up._

_ "Are you alright? It looks like you took a mighty fine tumble up there." She smiled shyly at him before handing him back his books. Jonathan was at a loss for words. He couldn't help but notice that this beauty had plump lips, rounded cheekbone and long, long, long eyelashes…_

_"I'm Blossom. Blossom Johnson," she introduced, holding out her hand._

_ "Jonathan Crane," mumbled he, taking her hand. he felt a tingling from where they were touching and he quickly dropped her hand. he could tell that Blossom had felt it as well._

_ "What classes do you have?" she asked him. Jonathan pulled out his sceduial and the two compared them…_

~xXx~

Jonathan came to in Arkham Asylum. He was wearing a straight jacket and was strapped to a table.

"What was the plan, Crane? How were you gonna get your toxin into the air?" Crane cracked open an eye and saw Sergeant Gorden standing next to the table, firing question after question at him.

"Scarecrow. Scarecrow." Jonathan blinked in surprise. Why was he saying his high school nickname? Blossom used to teasingly call him this . he had earned it when he played the scarecrow in the _Wizard of Oz_ in high school. _Must be the affect of that gas that the winged rodent sprayed me with_, he concluded.

"Who were you working for, Crane?" Sergeant Gorden now looked worried.

Crane found his voice. "Oh, it's too late. You can't stop it now." He chuckled as he drifted off once more…

~xXx~

_It was senior year and Jonathan and Blossom were graduating from college. Jonathan had butterflies in his stomach as his hand gripped the little jewelry box in his hand tightly._

_ He stepped onstage and received his diploma. He waited in the audience for Blossom to sit next to him. An hour later, she did sit next to him. Their hands met and Blossom rested her head on Jonathan's arm ('cuz of the difference in height, you see). She smiled as Jonathan started to play with her hair. Jonathan laid his head on top of Blossoms and smiled. _This is heaven_, he thought to himself as they started to drift off._

_ Jonathan jerked up when he heard the headmaster give his farewell speech. When it ended, Jonathan and Blossom jumped up and tossed their caps into the air and caught them again. Jonathan picked up Blossom and spun around in a circle. Then he kneeled in front of her, holding one hand._

_ "Blossom Johnson, I have loved you ever since the day I first saw you. I literally fell heads over heels in love with you. will you marry me?" Jonathan held his breath, waiting…_

_ "Yes!" squealed Blossom, kneeling so that she could kiss Jonathan._

~xXx~

_ "She's beautiful," breather Blossom, gazing down at her newborn daughter. She looked up at Jonathan, who was looking at his first born child with pride in his eyes._

_ "She looks just like me," whispered Jonathan. The infant opened her eyes and cooed softly. Her eyes were the exact shade of royal blue as Jonathan's._

_ Suddenly, the monitors started beeping wildly, and nurses and doctors bustled in. two doctors ushered Jonathan outside where he impatiently waited. He looked through the window to see a nurse pulling the blanket up over Blossom's face…_

**This chapter made me cry as I wrote it. PLEASEY SNEEZY REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Blossom was about to answer when she looked out the window. She frowned, then jumped up and pushed back the curtains. Her face went to one of horror and terror. At that moment, Alfred entered the room.

"Inmates had escaped Arkham Asylum. They are terrorizing the narrows," he announced, his face deathly pale. "Master Bruce had instructed that the two of you remain here while he goes to see what he can do."

"What can he do?" asked Blossom, pulling on her purple bathrobe.

"Master Bruce is one of the richest men in the world. He will be offering medical care and other necessities for those who will require it," answered Alfred.

"He's out there? Alone? But what about Crane?" Blossom cried.

"All the inmates had escaped," was all that Alfred had said.

~xXx~

The minute Elizabeth had heard that her father had escaped, she slipped away to her bedroom, where she donned her favorite jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. On her way out, she grabbed her roller skates and helmet. As she crept down the stairs, she put on her pads and helmet. When she was outside, she stuffed her feet into her skates and zoomed off to the Narrows.

When she reached the bridge, she silently snuck across. Just as she reached the other side, the bridge started to rise. She turned and looked at the other side, thinking, _What am I doing? What am I thinking?_

It was too late to think about it. Elizabeth started to skate through the crowd rioted streets. She kept herself crouched low so that way no one could see her and try to do something to her.

Suddenly, she spotted Rachel Dawes shielding a little boy who lived in the Narrows.

"Wachel?" called Elizabeth, skating over to her. "Wat's wong? Wat's gwoing on?"

Rachel's head jerked up as she looked at Elizabeth like she was a ghost. Then she pulled the five year old girl into her embrace.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" she cried, hugging the two children close to her.

"It's okay, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you." She murmured soothing words to the shaking boy.

"Of course they are!" cackled a voice and Elizabeth buried her face into Rachel's shoulder even more.

"Crane?" yelled Rachel.

"No. Scarecrow!" laughed the man cruelly.

"Daddy?" asked Elizabeth, pivoting so that way she could look at the man. He had a burlap mask on, and his suit had at one time been nice; now it was ripped and torn and dirty. He rode a black stallion with red eyes that snorted at the girl angrily. Despite her fear, the girl found herself drawn to the horse, who was angrily pawing the ground. Elizabeth made a few soothing noises and patted the horse's nose, which calmed it down.

"Blossom?" whispered Scarecrow before his horse reared and started to gallop off.

"That is not my daddy," announced Elizabeth, clenching her fists tightly, despite the wrist guards she wore. She suddenly saw a black figure fly over her, creating a batlike shadow. She looked ahead of her and was sacred. Inmates from Arkham Asylum were quickly approached them, moaning and screaming like zombies.

"Come here," ordered Rachel, pushing Elizabeth and the boy behind her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a gun. She aimed it at the approaching inmates.

But before she could fire, a man dressed in swirling black dropped from the sky. He began to fight the inmate. One got away and started to approach Elizabeth. She gutsy slammed her fist into his crown jewels, causing him to fall to the ground, wheezing. Elizabeth jumped over him and rolled over to where Batman had defeated the last inmate.

He saw her and scooped her up into his strong, armored arms. She clutched onto his chest armor, hooking her hands into the gaps that were filled with material. Batman grabbed Rachel and the boy and released his grappling hook, which zoomed onto the roof of a nearby building. Batman braced himself as they went zooming up onto the roof.

Rachel and the boy let go, but Elizabeth held onto Batman for dear life.

"Dwont weve me, pwease," she begged, tears beginning to prickle her eyes as she realized what her daddy was doing.

"I have to. Someone had to save Gotham," he said, and that made Elizabeth let go of him.

Batman turned to leave.

"Wait," called out Rachel. Batman stopped, just about to jump off the roof. "You could die. At least tell me your name."

Batman slowly turned. "It's not who I am underneath but what I do that defines me," was all he said. Elizabeth could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Bruce?" whispered Rachel just as he jumped.

**Okay now y'all this will be the final update for the week. Tomorrow, my parents, 28 siblings and I will be going on a four day vacation to the Santa Catalina Islands! YAY! We will be leaving at noontime, so that means that we have to get up at six AM, seeing as how it takes a God awful long time for us to pack the car, make sure that we hadn't left anything OR ANYONE behind, and to actually get on the road. Good grief…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

Elizabeth squirmed out of Rachel's tight hold and skated over to the edge of the roof. She peeped over the edge and didn't see Batman anywhere. Instead she saw a fire escape. When she was sure that Rachel was occupied by the boy, she jumped over the roof and landed skillfully on the fire escape. Her hand lashed out and grabbed the ladder, which began to go down at a frighteningly fast speed. She braced herself; when she felt the ladder halt a few inches from the ground, she jumped off and sped through the alleyway.

Before she knew it, she found herself on a bridge. Below her were the railroad tracks that the late Thomas Wayne had built.

Suddenly, she saw the train barreling full speed towards the bridge. She saw Batman inside, fighting a losing battle. She immeadtly started to remove her skates, helmet and pads. Finally, she was done. She looked at the train and saw that the roof had been torn off. She braced herself again, and jumped just as the train passed underneath her. She landed on top of the man that Batman was trying to fight.

"Need a hand?" she asked as she backflipped off of his back. She had landed on his shoulders, knocking him down onto his face as a result of her silent, surprise attack. She stood in front of him and posed herself for an attack.

"Get behind me _**NOW!**_" snapped Batman, and Elizabeth did so immeadtly.

"Well, well. You took my advice about theatricality a bit literally," sneered Ra Doul Gal. Elizabeth took one look at his and cringed. His once handsome face had dozens of ugly scars that went in dozens of different directions.

"It ends here," growled Batman, his low, dangerous voice sending shivers up and down Elizabeth's spine.

"For you and the police, maybe." Ra Doul Gal yawned, inspecting the back of his nails.

"My fight, however, lies with the rest of Gotham. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a city to destroy."

He waved forwards two of the biggest, meanest looking men that Elizabeth had ever seen.

"I can't beat two of your pawns?" growled Batman, eyeing the henchmen and Elizabeth warily. She had herself in a fighter's stance, he saw. He had to take a chance.

"As you wish." Ra Doul Gal motioned the men forward, and the fight began.

"GPS online," beeped the computer as Batman fought the two henchmen. Elizabeth crawled over to the controls and began to press button after button, hoping to stop the trail. "In yards." She continued to press buttons frantically, pausing only to deliver a swift kick to Ra Doul Gal's groin. The man's tiny eyes popped out of his head as his knees hit the floor. "Distance to Wayne Tower, three miles. At the next intersection, turn right," beeped the computer.

"You will never learn," sighed Ra Doul Gal, feinging a kick.

"Sorry," apoljized Batman, blocking a high kick.

"Familiar. Don't you have anything new?" taunted the master,

"How about this?" growled Batman, twisting himself and lashing out at Ra Doul Gal

"You have arrived at Wayne Tower," announce the computer "Weapons system activated." A moment passed. "Armed."

"You are just an ordinary man in a cape. That's why you couldn't fight injustice, that's why you can't stop this train," smirked Ra Doul Gal, confident that he had the upper hand.

"Who said anything about stopping it?" Batman pointed to the track in front of them and Elizabeth felt her stomach drop. Where there was suppose to be track, was a gaping break. Elizabeth ran to hide behind Batman with a cry of fear. "You never learned to mind your surroundings!"

"Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" asked Ra Doul Gal, folding his arms in triumph.

"I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you." with that, Batman scooped up Elizabeth in one fluid motion and fired his grappling hook at the bridge that passed over them. Elizabeth felt the wind whistling through her raven black curls as they soared up into the sky. At the last possible moment, Batman acuvated his wings and they were _**FLYING**_.

Elizabeth squealed loudly as she clung onto Batman's chest armor with his fingers. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist and Batman had himself angled so that way she wouldn't fall.

"This is fun!" she shouted to Batman and she was rewarded with a little smile. "Dwo you dwo this evewy night?"

"Pretty much," Batman said to her, as they flew over Arkham Asylum. Elizabeth shuttered as she saw a ragged figure exit the building, laughing hysterically.

"That's not the last we'll hear from him." Elizabeth looked at Batman questionly. He smirked. "Trust me."

"I dwo twust you," she answered as they landed on the lawn of Wayne Manor. Alfred came running out of the doors, surprisingly fast for an old butler.

"Miss Elizabeth! Thank God that you are alright! Your mother had gone to search for you…" rambled Alfred.

"What do you mean, she went out to search for her?" questioned Batman, his green eyes crinkling up.

"I mean what I said sir. Miss Blossom went out about an hour ago to look for Miss Elizabeth," said Alfred, taking a sound asleep Elizabeth from Batman's chest and cradling the petite girl in his own arms.

Batman bit his lip as he ran to the underground cave that he had hidden from Elizabeth to change into his rumpled up business suit of Bruce Wayne.

**Okay now y'all I'm back from Catalina Island and I'm SICK! I've been coughing since last Sunday, and tomorrow, if it doesn't ease up, my parents are going to take me to the ER PLEASY SNEEZY PRAY FOR ME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

The next day, Elizabeth woke up to find herself in her new room at Wayne Manor. She pushed back the covers and hopped out of bed. She saw that she was wearing her favorite Powerpuff Girls footie pajamas. And someone had thoughtfully tucked in Amie, her gymnastics teddy bear.

Elizabeth wandered over to her closet, which she opened. After staring at her wardrobe, she chose to wear a pale blue sundress with embroidery detailing on the hem and yolk. She left her waist length black curls free as she happily skipped down the many corridors, every now and then, poking her nose into a room.

Finally, she came to a grand staircase and she got an idea. She climbed up onto the handrail, sat down, wrapped her hands firmly onto the banister, and then put her face to her banister.

Elizabeth felt like she was flying. She enjoyed every second of her new way of transportation. When she was almost at the bottom, she slowed her decent by sitting up. she ended her ride with a backflip into Bruce's arms.

"Whoa, there!" laughed Bruce, tossing Elizabeth up into the air and catching her easily. Elizabeth squealed with happiness as Bruce carried her over his shoulder into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Alfred making pancakes.

Bruce set Elizabeth down onto an island stool as Alfred skillfully slid her a plateful of silver dollar pancakes with a small glass bowl full of maple syrup. Elizabeth grinned her thanks as she dug into her breakfast. Bruce sat next to her, drinking a green protein shake.

"Watz tat?" asked Elizabeth, pointing to Bruce's breakfast. He held it out for her to take a sip; she did so and made a face. "ICK TAT STUFF IZ NASTY!" she cried, her eyes all scrunched up. (AN I had a similar experience with hot sauce, only it was more… colorful…) Bruce and Alfred burst into laughter at the look on Elizabeth's face.

"You're gonna get it now," she muttered, taking large sips of her milk. She took a straw and blew the wrapper off,; it smacked Bruce inbetween the eyes.

"Why you little-" Bruce chased Elizabeth all around the lower floor, laughing loudly as she squealed with giggles.

Alfred picked up Elizabeth's empty plate and glass, saying to himself, "It's so nice to hear laughter at Wayne Manor once more."

~xXx~

Bruce looked at Elizabeth, who was sitting in an apple tree reading a book. Bruce laid underneath, with his hands under his head. For once, he was wearing jeans and a V-neck shirt, unusual for his business suit that he generally wore. He could keep an eye on Elizabeth and doze at the same time. He lazily shut his eyes and smiled as he went in and out of dreams.

He was woken up by Elizabeth's book landing on his face. He jerked up and saw Elizabeth dangling from the branch. He panicked- he thought that Elizabeth was falling. But Elizabeth expertly curled herself into a small ball and catapulted herself from the branch, sailing through the air until she landed on her feet a few yards away. She stood with her arms up, back arched, and head lifted, as a gymnast would after completing a complex routine.

"Come here, you!" Bruce scooped Elizabeth into his arms and spun around, his laughter booming over Elizabeth's giggles. He collapsed onto his back with Elizabeth on his chest.

"Tat waz fun!" she squealed, leaping up and cartwheeling on the grass. Bruce could only watch her ensuiastic playfulness as she gymnasticed across the garden.

"Master Bruce, Miss Elizabeth, lunch is served!" Alfred called. Elizabeth quickly gathered up her book and sprinted to the dining room with Bruce following on her heels, chuckling at the girl's energy.

As Elizabeth was digging into her grilled cheese sandwich, Bruce said, "Elizabeth, after lunch, I will be in the gym. If you would like to come and use some of the equitment, then please feel free to do so. But you will have to change." Elizabeth quickly nodded.

"I alwayz weaw my unitawd undew my clothez," she informed Bruce and Alfred. She finished up her lunch and jumped off the chair, giggling to herself as she followed Bruce to the indoor gym.

He pushed open the doors, and Elizabeth felt her jaw drop. It had state-of-the-art equipment and an open area that would be perfect for her to practice her floor routine.

Elizabeth quickly shed her dress and stuffed it into a corner and ran onto the floor. Bruce watched her as he shed his shirt and started doing push-ups. He noticed that she had a natural grace that seemed out of place with a five year old girl. She twirled, jumped, flipped and spun with the ease of a true born dance. He then remembered that he had seen a pair of dance shoes one of the boxes that Blossom Johnson bought with her.

Elizabeth quickly moved her way from the floor to the balance beam. She didn't go on the one that Bruce normally used; instead, she went for the one that was about a foot off the ground.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred entered the gym with a woman in a grey business suit. "Miss Leslie Fadom from Child Services is here to discuss Miss Elizabeth's options." Bruce did one last push up then went to put his shirt back on.

"Welcome, Miss Fadom," greeted Bruce, always keeping one eye on Elizabeth as he wiped his face with a towel. "What might I do for you today?"

Miss Fadom went straight to the point. "I am here today to see if Elizabeth is ready to live with someone other than her guardian and someone with… a reputation like you, Mr. Wayne." She looked at Bruce through horn rimmed glasses. "If I might have a moment with Elizabeth? Alone?"

~xXx~

An hour later, Leslie left the mansion with a good report, and Elizabeth returned to her gymnastics. Bruce started to practice ninjutsu and jujitsu, his body smoothly moving from one move to the next. He looked over at Elizabeth, and to his shock and amusement, she was practicing Capoeira. She performed a split flip so perfectly that Bruce wanted to cry.

"Dance, gymnastics, Capoeira… have you got any other secrets to hide from me, Elizabeth?" Bruce asked the five year old girl.

Elizabeth thought hard for a moment before replying, "No."

**Chatper 13 is finished, WHOO HOO! The next chapter will be Elizabeth's sixth birthday and Bruce's first parent teacher meeting, tee hee…**

**PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

_**THREE MONTHS LATER…**_

Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it. "Awia!" she squealed, hugging her best friend. She and Emily, her seventeen year old sister, stepped inside the manor.

"Miss Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you that I shall get the door?" scolded Alfred, bustling from the kitchen. When the three girls saw him, they all started to giggle; Alfred was wearing a frilly, lacey, pink apron over his uniform. He ushered the helplessly giggling girls into the family room, where Bruce, Rachel, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Lucius Fox, Mr. Gordon and his daughter, Barbra waited.

They first sang happy birthday and Elizabeth blew out the candles on his chocolate cake. Elizabeth loved the cake that Alfred had baked- she had three slices!

She ripped open her presents next. Bruce got her new roller skates, helmet and pads in her favorite colors; royal blue, turquoise and hot pink. Barbara gave her a coloring book and crayons, while her father gave her a copy of a police badge with her first name on it. Rachel got Elizabeth a gift card to Barnes and Nobles while Mr. Fox gave her a book on how to make random stuff. Aria and Emily got Elizabeth hair accessories. Dr. Quinzel gave Elizabeth a hat from her costume collection at home.

Elizabeth save Bruce's present for last. It was a crystal heart on a gold chain. The heart pulsed color when Elizabeth held it up to the window.

~xXx~

After the party, Bruce found Elizabeth in her room, reading one of her new books with the necklace in her hands.

"You like it?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"It's pwetty," she informed him.

"It was my mother's." Elizabeth knew that his parents were murdered; she didn't know much, but whenever Bruce would talk about them, she would listen. "She wore it when I was born. When I was just a toddler, she would let me play with it as she held me." He chuckled at a memory. "Just a few days before she was killed, she told me that it had been passed down from mother to daughter for over fifteen generations. I may never marry and have a daughter, so I am giving it to you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and buried her face into his neck. Bruce put his arms around the girl and held her. He knew that if his parents were still alive, then they would have fallen in love with the young girl.

~xXx~

The next week, Bruce found himself at Elizabeth's school for a parent teacher meeting. He straightened his navy blue tie and marched inside the classroom.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne," greeted Miss Belle, an elderly woman with snow white hair and twinkling blue eyes. "Please be seated." She waved to a little chair in front of her desk. When Bruce had done so, she removed a file from her desk. "I know all about Dr. Crane's desion a few months ago. Poor dear, having that happen to her father of all people. Her grades went down a bit," she showed Bruce some of her worksheets. "But she soon recovered. Elizabeth is a very bright young student. However, she does have social problems." Bruce looked up at this.

"Elizabeth? I took her to work with me last Saturday, and within the first ten minutes she was there, she had everyone wrapped around her finger!" Bruce could hardly believe that Elizabeth wasn't social.

"She spends most of her free time either reading or talking with Aria Swann. She seems to be very shy," explained Miss Belle. "Not that I blame her. But when she goes into first grade in a few months, she will need to be more social."

"Very well. I shall see what I can do," promised Bruce, planning to set up a play date with Gordon's children and the Swann's.

They chatted for a few more minutes before the meeting ended. Bruce tried to stand from the chair, but found that he was stuck. He heard Miss Belle's chuckles as he rolled himself onto the florr and got up from there.

"That was suicide," he muttered, to the teacher's amusement.


	15. Chapter 16

**Daughter**

**I don't own Batman.**

**ATTENTION! Um… is this thing on? **_**HELLLLLLLLLLLO!**_** OK, now it's on.**

** AH-HEM! **_TwilightRose9492 pulls out papers from a binder. _**Oh, that's where my History homework went!** _TwilightRose9492 rummages through binder once more._** FOUND IT! OK, so this is the end of Daughter, but please do not worry! The sequal, Daughter of the Dark Knight, will be up shortly!**

** That is all. Have a nice day.**


End file.
